Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets
by Potterformers
Summary: my version of book 2
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and Chamber of Secrets**

** By Potterformers **

**Chapter 1-Return to Privet Drive**

While flying home Harry Potter was thinking, '_I might go to the Dursleys for a bit and scare'm, also ask them why they lied to me for years._' Making it to he wonder what their reaction would as he came swooping down for a landing. He landed right in front of their car as they were pulling in to the driveway.

Seeing him for the first time in over a year the Dursleys were pissed off that their plan had failed miserable as he flew in out of nowhere, but speaking up first his aunt Petunia said, "You little ingrate, how dare you show up here after everything we did for?" "After you what you did for me, you lied about my whole, punished me for what I had no control over at start, calling a freak because I'm not what you consider normal, you should be thanking me and my powers otherwise your house would never be as clean as it can get or perfectly cook meal it was my magic that made your life better than others people and as for you believing that I'm a waste of space and money, I nice enough to take a quarter of the amount of money and deposit it the your family account, to say no hard feelings between family," yelled Harry, who shocked them to the core.

After an hour of silence Harry asked, "What Dudley was born like your sister, Aunt Petunia Muggle born wizard your husband will be forced to a freak huh?" fearing that question nether Petunia and Vernon could find an answer. "And now what to stop me from put you up on charges of abuse of a minor, as I am now emancipated I am legally an adult and no longer need a guardian, so goodbye forever," informed Harry as began to fly off.

Thinking about it since leaving the station he wanted to get some books on animagus transformations so deciding not to go home first, but to Diagon Alley first. Arriving in the perimeter the alley he had to check his knowledge vault first, so he headed to Gringotts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Riding to the Vaults.**

Upon entering Gringotts Harry went to a teller and asked, "I'd like to take something out of my Ravenclaw Knowledge Vault?" "Name please?" the goblin asked. "Harry Potter!" he informed. "Very well, Mr. Potter I'll have Garnac take you there, Garnac!" he was saying as he caught the attention of another, who received his orders in gobbledygook.

After been ushered to a cart, Harry and Garnac were flying along at break neck speed, finally arriving at the front of the vault Harry placed his hand on the door, which melted away to reveal a room filled with shelves of books, a pedestal with a large tome on it the title read, 'Book reference and location tome.' Approaching the tome Harry commanded, "Give me references on Animagus Transformations?" after a while the book fluttered open to a page the read:

[Animagus, from research to transforming.

By Rowena Ravenclaw

Location: Ravenclaw Knowledge Vault

Press here to activate summoning charm]

After pressing the word summoning the book flew into Harry's hand.

Now feeling that the feather weight charm was lifting he decided to go home and prepare for a new day, with that he left Gringotts for home stopping off at the Leaky Cauldron for a burger. Then with a full stomach he took off in more ways than one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Returning home**

Flying under a disillusion charm Harry notice that something was off that night, Green lights flashing in the windows of houses, ear piercing screams and sounds of a struggle. With the desire to help burning in him he wandlessly made the trunk stuck on his back unstuck and port keyed it to his house, then he swooped down and landed softly and found muggles being terrorized. The dark wizards were throwing curses left and right.

Then Harry saw red he will not allow innocents to be hurt raising his hand and thinking, '_Incendio Expelliarmus,_' expelling from his hand was a stream of blue fire almost white shot towards the first wizard and disarmed him burning his wand also, then Harry thought, '_Incendio Incarcerous,_' binding his target with burning yellow ropes, then the others notice what happen and then switch their targets who were behind a lounge, all of the dark wizards casted shouting, "Avada Kadavra," '_Scale skin,_' Harry thought as a mesh of dragon scales netted around him before he was hit by the curses, then the scales hit him and did nothing. Knowing they were in for it now they began to run to no avail. As they were running Harry had thought, '_Incendio Stupefy,_' sending multiple blazing red stunners at his remaining targets dropping them one by one.

As he waited for the Aurors to come he decided to tender to the injured and see if there was any dead to his relief there were none. When Harry someone he on guard, then relaxing when the dark skinned man responded, "Stand down, my name is Auror Shacklebolt, identify yourself young man and tell us what happen?" after fully relaxing Harry began explaining, "My name is Harry James Potter, as for what happen well, while I was flying home under a disillusion charm, when I heard the sounds of a struggle, feeling the need to step in and subdue them I landed after sending the rest of my thing via a wandless port key so I could fight and wandless pyro disarming spell, then binding him, I then sent blazing stunners at the rest and dropped then check for wounded what for you to show up." For the time in his life Kingsley was stunned as he listened to he as well as thinking, '_Man, this kid is good even for a as a close 12 year old,_' after Harry had finished Kingsley asked, "Are there any dead?" Harry shock his head, "No their a wizarding family hiding in the muggle world!" he answered

Once the rest of dark wizards rounded up Kingsley turned and said, "Harry I'm going to recommend you to the early Auror apprenticeship program for summer studies are you game?" Harry had nodded his yes.

After saying that he could leave Harry took off for home much to the surprise to Kingsley who was organizing a port key to take the captives the ministry. Now it was get really dark and decided to cast, "Incendio Lumos," to light his way as it burned, after a few minutes more he was inside the estate ground and then landed on the second floor balcony.

Groping the handle the special locking charms keyed into his magic and dispelled allowing him entrance to his room knackered now he decides just to go to bed so he changes in to a pair of pajamas and goes to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-Birth of M.E.R.L.I.N. and the magical ARC reactor**

Awaking at 10:00 am Harry goes down stairs to fix him something for breakfast, after consuming it all Harry decides to do a little more training in Technomagic so he heads to his training and invention room. Once there he heads over to the lab and starts thinking what to start with.

After due consideration Harry decides to make Armor for his future wife and friends Ginny, Ron and Hermione. So he move over to his work table with a wave of his hand he activated the holotable display and started cranking out designs, blueprints and list of the best materials for the job. As soon as he was finished Harry step admiring his work starting with his own one Phoenix, Wasp he decided for Ginny, Warpath for Ron and Ruinix for Hermione each colored using Gryffindor's palette with black accents, personalized weapons and on board gear. Ruinix had also got runic seals in blue. Wasp was striped similar to a wasp. Warpath was done camouflage style. Phoenix was similar to Ironman mark 7 armor. Thinking that house needs to be able to take care of itself, while Harry is out doing his apprenticeship and started to plans for magical A.I.

After 2 hours went passed and M.E.R.L.I.N. was up and running thanks to an ARC reactor. While having M.E.R.L.I.N. key the wards to allow access of the Weasley and Granger Families, and removing the Peter Pettigrew from the ward list Harry decided to have lunch when an owl came threw the window with a letter. Untying it from the owl, then he gave the bit of sausage to the owl that waited patiently for Harry to read the letter.

The letter read:

[Mr. Harry James Potter,

We thank you for the assistance and accept you and some school friends of yours into the Summer Auror Apprenticeship Program starting on the 20th of February please return this owl with decision and candidates for the program.

Thank you again,

Madam Amelia Bones

Head of the Department of Law Enforcement

Ministry of Magic]

After Harry had finished reading he grabbed a fresh piece of parchment and a quill then wrote:

[Madam Bones,

I will consider it a honor and a privilege to join with my friends Ronald Billius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger for their help in helping me protect the philosophers stone from the dark lord Voldemort in the Program.

Thank you for considering,

Harry James Potter

Head of Potters.]

Proofing until he was satisfied Harry tied the response to the owl and sent it on its way.

Then decides to send quick notes to his friends advising them about his decision ask them to consider it. Finish the notes he found Hedwig in the forest ask her to deliver the notes to his friends after tying them on he said goodbye to the owl and she was off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-Reunion of friends**

4 days after returning home Ron receives an owl from the ministry of magic informing that he had been chosen for an Auror Apprenticeship, after reading it a second time he fainted from shock and that is when a concerned Molly came running over yelling, "Ron, are you okay?" 'Evenerating,' her son and asked again his only answer was showing the which read:

[To Mr. Ronald Billius Weasley,

You have chosen for Summer Auror Apprenticeship Program by a Mr. Harry James Potter, for your friendship and help protecting the philosopher's stone last year.

We are pleased to accept you in the program starting on 20th February

See you soon,

Madam Amelia Bones

Head of the Department of Law Enforcement

Ministry of Magic]

Now it was Molly's turn to faint but was caught by Ron his Ancient Mystic Forms abilities in human form, using his powerful strength Ron moved his mother to a seat and giving his mother a brief description of what happen when Hedwig flew in the window with a letter from Harry and surprisingly from Hermione as well, realizing that the letter from Harry is about the Apprenticeship Ron left it for last and went to read the one Hermione after opening it he read:

[Dear Ron,

Can you believe it Harry chose us as candidates for the Auror Apprenticeship Program and wants us to come over next week, for a training and introduction of something he built for us also, I can't wait to see him and to see what it is he has built for us.

Love, Hermione]

After thinking what could the thing he built for us were, he decides to read Harry's letter;

[To Ron,

I've chosen you and Hermione to join me in the Summer Auror Apprenticeship Program and to invite you and your family over for lunch introduce some equipment I made using Technomagic for the Apprenticeship the password for the floo address is Gryffin-claw.

Hope to hear from you,

Harry James Potter]

After his mother came to Ron gave the 2 extra letters to her and she read them and said that we can go to Harry's for lunch and see these items he made.

Mean while 2 days ago Hermione had already started working on her summer assignments, when a familiar snow white owl flown in the window to her with letter from her friend Harry, her parents saw a huge grin appear on her face her asked, "Hermione what is it have you got a friend writing to now?" nodding vigorously Hermione said, "Yes, Their names are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley who the later I'm currently soul bonding with and when its finished legally in the wizarding we would be married!" happy that their daughter has friends and a future husband they let her read the letter.

Carefully unfolding the letter she reads:

[To Hermione,

I have chose you and Ron to join me in the Summer Auror Apprenticeship Program and to invite you over for lunch next Monday and introduce some equipment I made using Technomagic for the Apprenticeship the password for the floo address is Gryffin-claw.

Hope to hear from you,

Harry James Potter]

After she was finished reading, she was beaming at the trust her friend was giving her and wondering these items were she decides to inform Ron about their friends' choices send it with Hedwig.

Coming out of her wonder Hermione to ask her parents, "Mum, Dad I was wondering if I could go over my friends for lunch next Monday?" her mothers answer was, "go for it honey, you need to spend time with your friends as well as working on your assignments!" excited Hermione then went back to her studies.

2 days later Hermione received the acceptance letter from the Ministry of Magic. So she began to prepare to go to Harry house.

The Weasley family deciding to go with Hermione first and travel at the same time meet at the Leaky Cauldron on Monday, then using the floo powder they entered the fire place yelling, "Gryffin-claw!" then being ejected into a large sitting room decorated in gold phoenixes, crimson griffins and silver eagles, sitting in one of the seats was a raven-haired and green-eyed teen smiling as her stood and hugged them then he said, "M.E.R.L.I.N. how long until lunch is read?" then shock all but Harry a voice answer, "30 minutes Harry, I suggest that you introduce you friends to their armor in the lab first so they can bond with them, sir!"

With that Harry led them to the lab activated a console, then 4 compartments opened to show four different armors, then he turned to Ginny, Hermione and Ron and said, "Ginny yours is called Wasp, Hermione yours is called Ruinix and Ron yours is called Warpath," as Harry introduced the armors they glowed red and resonated with their pilots who were also glowing different colors once their colors matched their armors Ginny spoke up, "Harry, how you made me one when I am not going into the program?" "Well honey 2 reasons: 1) I did not want you to feel left out when we are graduated and working for the Aurors and 2) you'd look mighty good and sexy in it since they grow to fit the size of the wearer!" Harry answered, as she flung herself on him and kissing him until the voice of Ron complained, "Oi if your gonna kiss him wait till I've left." "So Harry what's the name of your armor then?" enquired Hermione, "Phoenix!" Harry replied.

After a while of close examinations of the armor, M.E.R.L.I.N.'s sounded, "Lunch is ready and will be served on the balcony," so the group headed to the balcony overlooking the courtyard. When they got there immediately saw a large potions lab of cauldrons full of soups, stews and gravy as well as trays of pasta dishes, roast meat, sausages, bacon and salads. "Serve yourself guys there's plenty to go around," Harry called as he plated a dish for himself, soon enough they followed suit and were now sitting down at a large glass top table. As they ate they were talking about the statistics of the armor though Ron was only excited about using he much about what they could, but Hermione and Percy were asked Harry if they borrow a copy of the book on Technomagic during the summer and Christmas holidays, to which Harry said, "My library is open to whomever wishes to use it, as it has a extremely wide varieties of topics to use." That answer got the of them grinning from ear to ear. After they finished lunch they went on tour of the estate and finally stopping at the library where turned and asked, "Molly, Arthur would mind if your kids stayed, to finish their work and train in how to pilot the armor since I know that you've most likely got stuff to do and don't worry the estates shields are a thousand time more powerful the Hogwarts wards and we're completely safe here?" the Weasley parents just nodded and left to go about their other business (more like have fun with no kids to interfere) leaving the kids to their own devices.

While Hermione and the rest were finishing their assignments and a few extra credit assignment, Harry was perform safety checks on the armor with Ginny who had no need to study for anything when Ginny asked, "Harry honey," said man rose his head with delight at the honey, when she continued, "Could you possibly change the style of Wasp to match your Phoenix?" "Sure honey," Harry said then paused to see the look on her face before finishing, "M.E.R.L.I.N. change the style of Wasp to match Phoenix," then paint sprayers lower from the roof and began to apply the different coats of paint once finished Wasp looked like an Insectiod form Phoenix just reverse colors.

After the others were finished their studies, they joined Harry and Ginny in the lab, who were snogging passionately before they were interrupted by an, "Oi, get a room you two," coming from Fred. The was responds by Harry with, "We are in a room." Soon Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione had their armor on and putting on a training show for the Weasley twins and Percy whom loved every minute of it. The twins loved the power of Warpath and Phoenix were as Percy loved the subtly of Ruinix and Wasp but knew why Harry had not made either him or the twins armor because:

The twins would abuse it and

He believed more in the tweaking of old rules and making new ones.

After 4 hours of training they converted their armors into their briefcase forms with a crimson and gold decoration embossed with a black phoenix, wasp, tank and a ruin symbol. The Weasley children deciding to have tea with Harry stayed while Hermione went home with her gear plus a copy the Basic of Technomagic by Helena Ravenclaw.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-the start of an interesting summer**

20th of February 1992 and Harry and Hermione appeared outside the Burrow, days earlier deciding to go with Ron and Arthur to the Ministry, it was early about 5:30 am 1 hour before they needed to show up there so they decided to have breakfast at Ron's. After going inside leaving their briefcases at the door with Ron and Ginny's they entered the kitchen and notice that only Arthur, Molly and Ginny were up whom the later jumped into Harry's open arms for a hug, followed Molly whom hugged both them and Arthur who shook Harry's hand and fatherly hugged Hermione.

15 minutes later Molly brought down a grumbling Ron, had breakfast of sausage, bacon and eggs with toast served with tea or coffee? When Ron returned up stairs to have a shower and to get changed into some suitable work clothes which then Harry, Ron and Hermione went and donned on their armors, Harry then gave a tracking beacon saying, "This is a beacon which turn on automatically once your at the ministry we'll travel by our element right there," with that Arthur apparated away, with a gust of wind Hermione was gone, Ron glowed bright vanished and Harry disappeared in a flash of flames.

Meanwhile in an important looking foyer Arthur appeared out of nowhere, then a column of wind, an orb of fire and a pillar of light appeared and subsided leave Phoenix, Warpath and Ruinix in their place, where they were met by wands facing from all directions, it wasn't until Arthur ordered, "Stand down, I'll vouch for them, it also would bad if you the 3 new Auror Apprentices," as he was saying that, Harry, Hermione and Ron were removing their helmets revealing identities to ministry workers one unparticular was familiar to Harry so he said, "Auror Shacklebolt, these are my friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, the armors are called Phoenix, Warpath and Ruinix, which created by Technomagic and we'll using them threw out the summer is that okay?" "Of course it is Mr. Potter, but lets get you checked in and met madam Bones and you trainers Auror Masters Black, Moody and I will also be training you," Kingsley remark.

30 minutes ago Sirius Black and Alastor Moody were sitting in the Head of the Department of Law Enforcement when Madam Bones walked in and sat started with, "Sirius it good to see you and I'm sorry for what not trusting you," as got up again to give him a hug, when Moody growled, "Why are we here Amelia, not it is not good to see Black out of Azkaban?" returning to her seat Amelia said, "Well there are 3 new Auror Apprentices in which I'd like you 2 and Auror Shacklebolt to be their trainers!" "Who are these Apprentices Amelia?" Sirius asked still in shock. "Well the one I've teamed you with is Harry Potter whom was recommended by Kingsley, the you're teamed with Ron Weasley is and Hermione Granger who will be with Kingsley, choosing by Harry himself for their help in protecting the school and the philosopher stone from Lord Voldemort during their last term at Hogwarts which was their first year to!" Amelia answered smile, put into further shock Sirius said, "Voldemort got into Hogwarts," Amelia nodded her answer. (But didn't flinch to the name nor did Sirius or Alastor)

Talking about the how they were going to train their apprentices, they went silent when Kingsley walked in with an armored Harry, Ron and Hermione as they carried their helmets under their arms. Coming out of his shocked vigor Sirius extended his hand to Harry saying, "Hello Harry, I'm your godfather, Sirius Black," "Its great to finally meet you Sirius, these are my friends from Hogwarts Ron Weasley and Hermione," said Harry as he shook the hand of his godfather after few moments of introductions and other pleasantries Amelia spoke, "Mr. Potter, its an honor to meet you and I've read Kingsley report on your capture of those dark wizards and from what I'd read you're a Dragonmage right?" Harry just nodded then said, "I was born a natural Dragonmage at it as well as self-propelled flight Amelia!" know that they were asked to be on a first named bases.

After they left the head office broke into 3 teams of 2 and started the research in looking for magical inconsitcy to investigate. As the weeks went on Harry, was impressing Sirius every time, with every capture, cursed artifacts seized and guard jobs handle Harry moved threw the ranks of along with Ron and Hermione.

5 weeks into the course head Auror Scrimgeour calls a staff for all Aurors and apprentices were Auror Dawlish had explained his plans for a raid on a known hideout of known dark wizards maybe some of the old Death Eaters who couldn't completely turn away from their master in making a pureblood utopia free of muggleborns. When he finished he asked, "Are there any questions? Yes Auror Potter." Nodding to Harry's raised hand, in which he asked, "Sir, are the apprentices work on this raid tomorrow?" Dawlish said, "Yes, you 3 are more skilled than some had gaven you credit for!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-The raid and the Malfoy Family caught**

5 am Monday the 3 apprentices whom decided to sleep at the Burrow began to awoke, well Harry and Hermione anyway they had breakfast and dragged Ron out of bed to also feed. Then after 15 minutes Harry, Ron and Hermione got read and suited up, then left by travel by their elements to their prearranged spot.

A quiet roof top was silent until a roar as a ball of flame appeared depositing Harry, going to the side he saw a column of wind deposit Hermione whom started to set ruins and seals for their wards, then he saw a pillar of light which deposited Ron who would making sure no one escaped one food, while Harry was doing the same in the air and when a red flare launched into the air Hermione activated her ruins and seals. Immediately after everything was the game was on lights and sounds became intense then 100 began taking off run or flying away, while Ron was handling the 50 on the ground, Harry was about to handling the 50 in the air.

Flaming to his targets in a flanking position Harry raised his gantlet clad hands then called, "Incendio Aracos!" once finished a fiery web was released from his hands and caught 25 of them sticking them to a building in front of them. Then once they were disarmed Harry went for the others with blaze stunners and flare webs. Soon they were all captured and Harry deposited them at the meeting area and waited for Ron with his share.

Meanwhile Ron had started on his first set of targets by, raising his hand yelling, "Lumos Stupefy!" which blinded them and stunned them all, as it was a magical equivalent wide scale stun grenade, they were bound and moved the meeting area where he saw Harry waiting and asked, "How long did take rounding your targets up? Not that were in competition," "2 minutes, you!" Harry said, "Same with me, these idiots are weak, beaten by almost 12 year olds," Ron said shaking his head, then receiving a message from Hermione whom stated, "Mission accomplished, pack it up wear heading out boys," with that Harry and Ron fired port key darts at their captives and they were whisked to the Ministry ceils. Then they flashed and flared to the ministry foyer meeting Hermione, Sirius, Moody and Kingsley there piping up first Ron asked, "How many and who'd you get?" "To many, 150 but 100 escaped, but the 50 we did catch included the Malfoy family so for not been under imperious curse we now know where their loyalties lie!" Moody growled. "Good this time lets get the conviction to stick," Ron said happily. Now Harry started, "Ron and I took 2 minutes round up the escapees, so they're in there ceils now," the others brighten immediately since their respect was truly earned by all the Aurors and they were respected to. After the processing of the prisoners Harry, Ron and Hermione were behind a 2-way mirror looking in on the interrogation room as Lucius Malfoy was screaming, "Get me the minister now, you have no right nor evidence to convict me! You Blood traitor," calmly as he could Sirius told him, "We have every right to, you have been caught dealing with former Death Eaters and more evidence will be presented at the trial," Harry had notice that Ron was enjoying Malfoy sweat so he asked him, "I take it that you 2 families never see eye to eye do they?" "No Harry, but until now we had no proof of their corruption, the one I'll hope they go away for a long time!" Ron replied bitterly.

After 2 weeks of interrogations, the Wizengamot court date set, now the teens get set back into routine of wowing the departments by rounding up more criminals and what not.

As the court started to fill up Albus Dumbledore took his seat as Chief Warlock when he notice something in the Auror seating section, it was Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger sitting in Dragonhide Auror Battle suits (All brought by Harry) he was shocked to the core, '_What was going on here? , And why are they here?_' He thought. As soon as Madam Bones took her seat she banged her gavel ordering, "Order, we'll have order in this court," after a few moments she continued, "1st order of business is sentencing of the 100 dark wizards and witches caught by Auror Apprentices Potter and Weasley, also know as Phoenix and Warpath on the 16th of April 1992," the announcement totally shocked Dumbledore especially since they've just finished 1st at Hogwarts, '_How, they couldn't have advanced that far already,_' he wondered, after the convictions the 100 dark wizards and witches were triad and sentenced, it now came down to 50 caught inside where Madam Bones said with glee, "2nd order of business is the trail of the Malfoy family and their compatriots inside," "That can't be, please Lucius tell me it's not true?" Minister Fudge, blocked from speaking Auror Dawlish explains, "I'm afraid it's true minister, every Auror on the raid team witness his presents at the time and we collaborating evidences of a drop-off of 1,000,000 Galleons on the that night every night since the defeat of you-know-who," as the explanation went further into how he was involved, Harry, Ron and Hermione were waiting patiently for the time when it was their turn present statements of capture, which shock the high hell out of the court. Finally they get a conviction of life in Azkaban.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-the invitation and day off**

After a long and hard trial day behind them Harry, Ron and Hermione returned to their cubicles to finished writing and then go home for much needed rest, when a message flew into Harry cube after unfolding the message he read:

[Mr. Potter,

Please collect Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger and meet me in the Chief Warlocks office.

Signed

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore]

Sighing Harry thought, '_So much for going home and sleeping,_' so got up to collect Ron and Hermione, so they could head to the office.

As Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the office they were met Professor Dumbledore, after Harry said, "Good evening Professor, how can we help you?" smiling Dumbledore said, "Harry call me Albus while were not in school please," they all nodded and he continued, "So how did you become Auror Apprentices at your age?" answering again Harry said, "Auror Shacklebolt recommended me for the program after I explain how I helped a wizarding family with my Dragonmagic on the way home from the train station and I chose Ron and Hermione to join with me," "Really, Dragonmages are rarer than the Ancient Mystic Forms you all achieved last year," said an impressed Dumbledore. As they talked about next semester at school it quickly became apparent that Ron was fading fast so wrap it up and headed out for their day off tomorrow.

As Harry, Hermione and Ron left for by their elemental travel, Harry arrived at home, fixed himself something for tea and crashed for the night, when Ron just went home and crashed and Hermione went studied and then crashed. Waking up at 10.00 am, Harry went for a shower and get changed for the day with his friends, as he was having breakfast M.E.R.L.I.N. voice sounded, "Good morning sir, the Weasley youngster and Miss Granger are arriving by floo in 2 hours sir I forward them to the library?" "Yes Merlin, I'll be there waiting!" Harry replied.

Arriving in the foyer of the Potter Estate Ginny, Ron and Hermione heard a voice, "Welcome ladies and gentleman, the master is waiting in the library he has surprise for you," as they headed towards the library were wonder the surprise was and why he thought it was necessary for one, they arrived at the library to see Harry sitting at a workbench with a cauldron simmering away, the silence was broken by Ginny with, "Harry honey, what is in the cauldron?" looking up from the book to see them he went over shook Ron's hand and hugged the girls as well as kiss Ginny, he then explained, "It's the animagus revealer potion honey, I thought it would be good to have an animagus form incase we encounter a large problem than we could handle and need a quick getaway!" they were absolutely ecstatic at the prospect of been animagi they joined Harry in his research and finally they were ready so they took their share of the potion and went into a daze.

Harry was the first to see something no make that a lot of something's as he saw a black Phoenix with green eyes, golden talons and some crimson striped feathers, a golden griffon also with green eyes, but has a crimson underbelly and a black tribal style stripes and also a crimson dragon with green eyes and black and golden tribal graphics.

As Ginny was under she saw multiply creatures, which a red Garuda with chocolate brown eyes, golden talons and black spots representing her freckles, a golden winged wolf with chocolate brown eyes, red fangs, claws and black falcon like wings and a black, red and golden chimera.

Ron and Hermione saw 2 forms approach them where Ron saw golden lion with blue eyes and crimson mane as well as a blue bold eagle with silver eyes and talons. Hermione saw a blue falcon with coffee colored eyes, silver beak, talons and glowing runic symbols and golden lioness with coffee colored eyes and crimson runic symbols.

When they came to Harry and Ginny had extremely puzzled expression on their faces, when Ron asked, "Harry, Ginny what's wrong and what are your forms?" answering first Harry said, "I've 3 magical forms, a phoenix, a griffon and a dragon! How about you Gin," Ginny answered, "I've also got 3 magical forms, a Garuda, a winged wolf and a chimera, how about you guys?" Ron said, "A lion and an eagle!" Hermione said, "A falcon and a lioness!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-The road to animagi**

The weeks leading up to July and Harry's birthday, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione started to see the results of their training growing their wings or claws, talons and fangs. July 1st Harry mastered his phoenix form, Ginny mastered her winged wolf, Ron mastered his lion and Hermione mastered her falcon. By the day before Harry they've mastered all their forms and were ready to resister them.

Traveling by fire, wind and earth, 4 teens appeared in the ministry atrium and headed towards to sign in desk when Harry asked, "Hey Bill, we here to see the animagus register department," looking up Bill had large grin and scrawled a note and sent it up. 2 hours latter Sirius emerged from lifts and found them waiting patiently so he went up to them and asked, "So I hear your animagi now?" they just nodded, so he continued, "Okay you 4, come with me and we'll get you resisted," so they followed him as he returned to the lift and went to the 4th where a female voice said, "Department of registration animagi, werewolf and vampires."

Going along the corridor they stopped outside of a office door with a sign that said:

[Animagus Registration

Catherine Athena Jordan]

They opened the door and find her sitting at her desk and Sirius said, "hi Cat, it looks like you'll be earning your money today with these 4 new animagi," she looks up and smiled before saying, "Really, but these 4 hardly look old enough," Harry and Ron shock the both of them as they turned to their phoenix and lion forms, as Hermione and Ginny became their falcon and garuda, then became their griffon, winged wolf, bald eagle and lioness and then Harry and Ginny became dragon (the size of an adult) and a chimera.

After 4 hours of documentation of their forms they were finally registered and on their way back out, they met up with Arthur who was carrying the front page of the Daily Prophet with the Headline:

[Malfoy family verdict stalled, new evidence discovered]

After seeing the headline Ron yelled, "Hey dad, what is going on here? There is no evidence to get them out of the trouble their," "I don't know son evidently Galleons have changed hands somewhere down the line!" Arthur informed his son. Deciding to send Ginny home, as Harry, Ron and Hermione returned to the lift and proceeded to the Head Auror office.

Upon getting Harry open the door and went inside with Ron and Hermione at his heels. Once seated Aurors Scrimgeour and Moody were talking to the teens about the apparent evidence, capture of the Malfoy's and reopening of the crime scene then Harry remember the creation of Ron's cassette tapes N.E.R.D. and S.T.R.A.T.E.G.Y. and Hermione's Cassette tapes Cauldron and Calculor and then suggested, "Rufus, my friends and I have some Technomagic creations at our disposal," pausing to let that sink in and continued, "Will use Bat Rat, Squawx, N.E.R.D., S.T.R.A.T.E.G.Y., Cauldron and Calculor to test and give you an accurate report." Nodding Auror Scrimgeour opened the crime scene to them to get started.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- Evidence collection were on a mission**

Harry, Hermione and Ron all arrived at the crime scene in their armor, together they commanded, "Squawx, Bat Rat, S.T.R.A.T.E.G.Y., N.E.R.D., Cauldron and Calculor transform and help collect evidence," (Author note all cassette tapes have an evidence collecting abilities) as the final word was said their cassette tapes changed into their Ratbat hybrid, bird and human forms, Ron and Hermione's enlarged to human size and began digging threw the files of parchment, while the flyers were checking every other nook and cranny, and Harry, Ron and Hermione were scanning every other inch.

5 hours after not finding anything concrete their had lunch at a muggle café, while they were waiting for their tapes to return their pitching ideas on how Malfoy could get away with this when Ron voice his thoughts, "What the evidence is that they were using the imperious curse defense like at the end the first wizarding war?" "It is possible Ron but without tangible evidence that were acting on their own free will we've got zilch!" Harry said, just then the tapes returned with full memory banks, so they paid for their food and left for Harry's to analysis the data.

Arriving at the Potter estate Harry, Ron and Hermione went straight the Technomagic lab brought up a large monitor and began sift threw the data collected, when M.E.R.L.I.N. sound, "A Mr. Percy Weasley is in the library do you believe he'd be of some help?" Harry thought about it and said, "Yes, I'll go grab him!" then he left to the library.

When Harry got to the library he saw Percy reading a book on Technomagic when he saw Harry and said, "Hi Harry, can I help you with anything?" getting to the point he says, "Hi Percy, yeah you can in fact you know the Daily Prophet story on how they plan to clear the Malfoy?" Percy nods before Harry continued, "Well we've been collection data and evidence but we've hit a wall in the testing and need a new set of eyes!" Percy considerably brighten and said, "Yes, I'll help you lets go," and they left for the lab.

Upon returning to the lab Harry and Percy began work on the visual and spectral data collected by Bat Rat and Squawx, while Ron and Hermione were going threw the files and other documents finding a lot on disproving the imperious curse and other control methods. Once they'd finished they were bouncing ideas back and forth on how to write the report but one thing was decided was that with Percy's penmanship he would ghost write the report for them. Finally finished Harry, Ron, Percy and Hermione went to the ministry and handed the report to their superiors (Percy had a summer internship as an assistant secretary to Madam Bones.)

After the reports filed, their bosses happy they all went to eat tea and go to bed to wait Harry's birthday.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11-A birthday to remember**

July 31st Harry awoke to a mountain of presents at the foot of his bed, finding the one from the Weasleys first, he unwrapped it to find black Dragonhide gloves, jacket and boots with emerald green trim, then moving to a presents from Hermione which one was a book on defensive wards, seals and ruins and ones from Sirius, Kingsley and Moody which were dark magic sensors, Dragonhide wand holster and the new Nimbus 2001 seeker addition. (Author notice: yes Harry is on the Quidditch team but nothing bad happened)

After having breakfast Harry decides to wear his new gear to his birthday party so he goes and has a shower. Wearing a scarlet red tee shirt with an embossed golden phoenix on it under his Dragonhide jacket and strapping his holster to his forearm (loaded with his Holly and phoenix tail feather wand), then flamed to the Burrow where his party was and had some fun.

While the party was in full swing Dobby the house Elf was going a spare trying to find Harry and stop him from going Hogwarts this year, but he could find him so decide to go to his fall back, just stop him from going threw the barrier to the platform.

The party now in full swing when Professors Dumbledore, Flitwick, and MacGonagall arrived bearing more gifts including their Hogwarts letters, deciding to open the presents after the tea Harry signals Molly to start the feast. While they were eating the golden trio shared their experiences over the summer which they were surprise at the skills shown by Harry, Ron and Hermione, they also told them about the soul bond Harry shared with Ginny and Hermione's one with Ron, to that end Professor MacGonagall said, "Since the soul bond mean the that your four are technically married in the wizarding world, you may use the Gryffindor Head boy and girl common room which have 2 large bedrooms into with king sized beds," the other Professors nodding their agreement, they then went back to the presents was a books on Master level Transfiguration, Charms and Defense against the dark arts. Knowing that the Hogwarts letters was their book lists they'd deal with it later but for now they'd just enjoy the party.

When the birthday cake came out was when all hell broke loss as 200 appeared and start firing curses, the first thing Harry did was raise his hand commanding, "Incendio Protego," as he finished a wall of bluish white fire erupted blocking the curses, then the professors started engaging the enemy with stunners and shielding when needed, Molly now extremely pissed off started fighting followed by Arthur, Bill and Charlie, at that time Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione looked at each other then yelled together, "Galwit Mysto Privior!" as they finished Harry was engulfed with emerald fire then appeared in his Black dragon Male Humanoid, ruby red engulfed Ginny then appeared in her Red dragon Female Humanoid, Hermione was wrapped in a Blue tornado once quelled she appeared in her Blue falcon female Humanoid and Ron was encased in earth which then shatter revealing his Red lion Humanoid. Then they started to join in the fight and then after corralling them into a corner Professor Flitwick bound with ropes and vines from the trees at that point Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione returned to their human forms while Professor sent a silvery spell to the ministry (a messenger Patronis charm) 1 hour later Aurors Scrimgeour, Dawlish and Black showed up got statements and wished Harry a happy birthday then transported the captives to cells at ministry.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12- Flourish & Botts**_

Waking at 7:00 am Harry now finished with the apprenticeship and now had the degree in the Auror subjects taught in wizarding schools, but now it was time to start collecting the books for the new term of school, so got up showered and changed into a pair black cargo pants, crimson singlet and golden yellow over-shirt with black trainers. Then strapped his wands holster his arm and flamed out of the house.

Ginny woke up excited it was her first time supply shopping for herself and with her able to access the Potter family vault for her money (the perks of the soul bond, as she is referred as Mrs. Potter) she got up showered and changed into a pair of black jeans and a green tank top with red trainers. (Brought by Harry for her birthday on August 11th)

Appearing in a ball of flame Harry appeared in front of the Burrow stopped to take in the sights and then went inside to see Molly already starting on breakfast so he asked, "Morning Molly would you like a hand? Or should I put a cattle prod to Ron?" "Morning Harry yes you help me get breakfast starting then if the smells don't wake him then you can go wake dear!" Harry just nods and begins working on browning the bacon and sausages, after a while Ginny a came bouncing down the stairs see Harry working in the kitchen with her mother she joins them by setting table after getting a kiss from Harry. 10 minutes later the twins followed by Percy came down to eat but hadn't come down and Arthur was at work now, then turned to Harry and asked, "Harry dear, come go fetch Ron please or will be late?" "Of course Molly, I'll be back in bit!" leaving the table with a small plate of sausages.

Ascending the stairs to Ron's room Harry open the door and walks to the work desk and places the plate on top, he then casts a light breeze wind styled Ninjutsu to waft the sent into Ron's nose whom woke up immediately, Harry then took the plate and said, "Come bro, There's more down stair," with that he left to give Ron time to shower and changed.

Ron came down stairs wearing a pair of gray cargo pants, white shirt and a navy blue vest with gold and crimson lion head on the right breast pocket sporting black and white trainers. (Also birthday present from Harry on the 1st of March.) Then he goes to sit down at the table, then piles his usual amount of food on his plate and began eating quiet fast.

After finishing they decided to use the floo network to the Leaky Cauldron, one by one they exited the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron, when Ginny came threw she stumbled into an embrace with Harry, "Thanks honey," she said, Harry nods and says, "My pleasure honey," once they got into the alley, their first destination was Gringotts the wizard bank, after a cart ride to three vaults (the Ravenclaw Knowledge, Potter Family and Weasley Family) Harry took Ginny and Ron to get their chosen wands at Olivanders wand shop.

Once inside Harry called, "Mr. Olivander my friends are here for a wand," siding across from a back shelf Mr. Olivander said, "Ah, the Weasleys huh," "Yes sir, I'm Ginny Harry's Soul Bonded wife and the is my brother Ron," Ginny said, "Ah for you, I believe a 10½ inch Tasmanian oak with phoenix tail feather," holding out a wand to Ginny whom takes it and then red and gold sparks shot out which she then pay for, then Mr. Olivander faced Ron and said, "Ah I believe you're a Willow, 14", unicorn tail hair kind of wizard," retrieving a wand for Ron which he held when red sparks shot out.

After leaving Olivanders Ron left to do his own thing, leaving Harry and Ginny alone, which was when Harry pulled Ginny to Madam Malkin's to get fitted for school robes (which casts a special charm that allowed the robes the grow with her after had done it to his last year), then to get potion supplies and Harry bought her a snowy owl she name Snowstorm along with owl treats, they went to get a multi compartment trunk like Harry's from last year and then went to get the extra course books at Flourish & Botts.

The sign they first saw was:

[Book signing

Gilderoy Lockhart

For

Magical Me]

When they walked into the shop, then headed to Molly who was waiting in line to get her children course and that's when Gilderoy saw Harry and said, "Can't be Harry Potter," at that the photographer made a grab for Harry who avoided him quiet skillfully saying, "The only part your seeing of me is my foot threw your camera, I've had enough of the lime light, now get lost or I'm leaving," but that didn't deter Lockhart as he also made a grab only to be met with Harry's foot, which was glowing with Dragonmagic. With a fresh bootprint on his face Gilderoy rapped up the book signing quickly and left. "Bet you love that didn't you Potter, can't every go to a bookshop without it on the front page," came the shrill voice of Pansy Parkinson whom along with her father were buying books and supplies, Mr. Parkinson got into a fight with Arthur then returned Ginny's books to her cauldron. (Along with the dairy horcrux)

After purchasing all their books, the Weasley and Hermione (met them at the bookstore) left for the Burrow, while Harry, Ginny and Hermione were reading ahead in some of their studies Ron fell asleep on the couch. With the smells of cooking filling the house Ron woke up, seeing Harry helping his mother cooking in the kitchen, he gets Harry attention, "Harry mate, helping out around the kitchen, your making the whole remaining male population look bad," both Harry and his mother just laughs when she said, "You ought to take a page out of Harry book, or you'll never survive further than the first couple of dates because some girls like a home cooked meal more than some fancy restaurant, Ronald," miffed because Ron really wanted to take Harry flying and practice some Quidditch.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13-Blocked from Platform 9¾**

Waking in Ron's room at the Burrow Harry whom just decided to stay there until term start left the room to take a shower, he then decides to change into his dragonhide gear including wand holster load over a golden yellow shirt with his wand, then went with his trunk and owl in her cage and then was greeted by an ecstatic Ginny by who was wear her dragonhide gear, a black gloves, jacket and boots with ruby red trimming including wand holster.

After fan-fair of breakfast they piled into Arthur's Ford Angelina and after 2 return trips inside they were off to the train station once the unloaded the Weasley advanced on the barrier as they went threw it became Harry and Ginny turn as they built up speed there was a **CRASH!**

Recovering Harry looked at Ginny who was looking worried sensing her worry, Harry helped the up and hugged while saying, "Lets grab Wasp and Phoenix, find a secure spot and armor up and fly under invisibility charms," after retrieving their briefcases from their trunks, found a spot Ginny raised her case and called, "Wasp sting and protect," as Harry raised his and said, "Phoenix burn and swoop," then their briefcases unfolded, encroached them, becoming their armor, they then activated their cloaking field finally invisible and they flew of and head towards Hogwarts. (They had their trunks and owls with them)

They then arrived at Hogsmeade station they decided to wait for the rest at Hogwarts so they disengaged their armor returning to briefcase form, walked hand in hand to the front gate and went up to the entrance hall where they were met with Professor MacGonagall who said, "Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley what are you doing you should still be on the train?" "I don't know what happen professor, 1 minute the platform barrier was letting people threw and the next it was sealed, so we using the armors of Phoenix and Wasp that Ginny's one we flew here under invisibility charms built into the armors," Harry said feeling sorry, "Very well, with no breech in the secrecy statues, but if this happens again use your owls that is what their for," MacGonagall sternly inform them before ushering them inside.

Meanwhile back at the platform Molly received a note out of thin air, after unfolding it read:

[Molly,

Ginny and Harry were caught on the other side of the platform barrier which some how sealed itself, so they decided to use their armor Wasp and Phoenix to fly under invisibility charms straight to Hogwarts, they are safe and there is no breech,

Sincerely

Minerva MacGonagall]


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14-The Sorting and the welcoming feast**

2 hours later the Weasleys and Hermione showed up to see Harry and Ginny sitting at the Gryffindor table (She was sorted into Gryffindor early), so they joined to wait for the rest of the students, noticing their absences on the train Percy said, "Harry, Ginny how did you get here ahead of?" "We used Wasp and Phoenix since somehow the barrier closed!" said Ginny to her brother, the Harry added, "We used the built in invisibility charms to fly here undetected." Accepting their answers Percy backed off.

After the sorting of 10 Gryffindors, 10 Ravenclaws, 10 Hufflepuffs and 10 Slytherins, Professor Dumbledore stepped up to the dais and said, "I'd like to extend my congradutions to Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Ronald Weasley, and Ms. Hermione Granger for their exploits as Auror Apprentices last summer," and began clapping, after a short while the rest of the school bar the Slytherins because half the dark wizards captured were their parents were clapping and then Dumbledore continued, "My second announcement is that Gilderoy Lockhart has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts, now that is all sorted tuck in," as the plates filled with food the guys began filling their plate.

With a myriad of topics of conversation Percy, Harry and Hermione were talking about classes with Ginny, Ron was talking to Dean and Seamus about the new Quidditch gear, after a while Dumbledore returned to the dais gave his customary rules and regulation speech and sent them to bed.

Although Harry and Ginny who were now staying in the Head Boy & Girl room with Ron and Hermione who had gone to bed already, which left them to their own musing, so Harry casts, "Incendio," lighting the fire in the common room area then pick a comfy lounge to share what would might end up been their last chance only together which was spent snogging rather clumsily for 2 hours before heading to bed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15-A new week, same old problems**

Starting a new day with Ginny by his side Harry just watch her sleep, 'man she cute when she sleep,' he thought, 'thank you honey, but I'm awake just its still early so I just decided to have little more of a lie in,' Ginny sent as she open her eyes, they kissed and decided to get ready for the day and having been a Sunday they decided to have some fun and act like kids.

It was all going well when Malfoy and the half trolls showed up, then started to make a hassle which degraded into a short wizard duel which ended when Harry and Ginny said, "Wind style- Twin Dragon Twister," which conjured 2 air spouts shaped like dragon that started to dash at Malfoy scaring the shit out them, though Harry and Ginny were caught by Professor Flitwick, but after explain what happen and that Malfoy attacked first Gryffindor was given 20 points for restraining their full power for some minor.

After the humiliating defeat at the hands of Harry and his princess Draco Malfoy became infuriated and resolved the beat them before school went out for the Christmas holidays he went to Professor Snape and asked, "I need you to teach me something I can use against Potter and his slut," sneering Snape said, "Where shall we begin?" "With everything!" He answered.

Rest of the day went without incident for Harry and Ginny as they decided keep close to some of the Hogwarts Prefects, which stemmed the tide of conflict with Draco who couldn't do anything without the loss house points.

When the classes started on Monday both Harry and Ginny making the top grades in all their classes without really every trying to although with Lockhart teaching skills or rather lack there of it's not hard to as he would rather have them answer questions about himself. Which didn't help their chance in making a true grade.

After 5 days Draco got them alone and start casting fire style Ninjutsu but it was met with Harry's and Ginny's scale skin Dragonmagic which they share threw their soul bond and the fire balls were nullified, but the fire caused the Hogwarts Staff to come find out what going and found Draco attacking a defending Harry and Ginny whom glowing with a net of dragon scales, the fight was interrupted by MacGonagall saying, "Mr. Malfoy what is the reason for the attack on a fellow student?" "Payback Professor, Potter is going to pay for sending my family to Azkaban!" Malfoy answered seething, see this She says, "That is 100 points from Slytherin and 2 months for disrespecting a student," then Snape dragged Malfoy away.

Now with Lockhart's incompetence out in the open Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione started their own study group the properly learn Defense against the Dark Arts. They studied the defense books Harry in the Ravenclaw Knowledge vault which he had owled from Gringotts and practicing them on the lake. Though it was only the 4 of them actually doing anything about the others were still hoping that Lockhart wasn't completely unless though most of were girls with a fan girl crush.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16-Hermione's surprise Birthday**

As Hermione's birthday approaching Harry, Ginny and Ron were deciding on what to get her well - what Ron should be getting her – so the were throwing around ideas since Harry was technically getting a book (albeit through Shared of the Ravenclaw Knowledge), Ginny getting dragonhide gear (Navy Blue jacket, silver gloves and crimson boots with Gold trim) and the only present left is Ron's, but he finally got some inspiration and said, "Guys how a gold locket shaped like a book or an falcon her animagus?" taken back in surprise Ginny said, "Wow, I didn't think you give us something like that to work!" after more debating they decided on an falcon pendent with ruby studded eyes.

After deciding after a bit talk Harry and Ginny decided they would earth-style variation Ninjutsu with Ginny making the ruby, while Harry made the gold pendent and chain so they went to a secluded spot and began making different hand signs once they were finished Ginny commanded, "Gem-style, Ruby creation," then two little rubies appear in her hand, that's when Harry commanded, Metal-style, golden frame creation," and medium sized eagle shaped pendent formed in his hand which two empty sockets Ginny fitted the rubies into.

Now Hermione wakes up to a pile of presents at the foot of Ron and hers bed and a "Good morning," coming from Ron who kissed her full on the lips. As soon Harry and Ginny entered their room to watch unwrap her presents which were homemade chocolate fudge from Molly, muggle homework planners from her parents, dragonhide gear from Ginny which she immediately changed into, signed documents allowing her access to Harry's Ravenclaw Knowledge Vault from Harry which she first protested but it fell on deaf ears and the biggest surprise came from Ron with a incredibly detailed golden falcon pendent with rubies as eyes which she also put on.

Now they made their way down to the great hall in their dragonhide gear Ron was not wearing dragonhide so he wore navy blue cargos, white singlet and crimson dress shirt since it was a Saturday there was no need to be in school ropes today.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17- Quidditch Fever**

With Quidditch fast approaching the Gryffindor Lions are training 3 times a week, with not much room left to study or for Harry to properly hang out with Ginny whom watches from the stands, with an idea Harry calls a time out on with train to run it by Oliver by saying, "Hey Oliver, what do you think of making and back up team for the purposes of making sure we can still play even with our main team incomplete? MacGonagall will love it," "Sure we can try Harry, but I would count on getting lucky!" he answer, so Harry lands next to Ginny hands her his broom and says, "Go on Gin, I know you have what it takes," she nods and takes the broom flies off and signals for Harry to release the Snitch which he does, after 2 minutes she caught it.

Embolden by Ginny performance Oliver calls for back up team try outs, where Ron is chosen for keeper, Neville as a beater (He becomes more confident on a broom during his summer) and Seamus, Dean and from 1st year Colin Creevey whom all join Ginny on the Reserve team.

During their seeker duel on Monday (Ginny on Harry's Nimbus 2000 and Harry on his Nimbus 2001) was interrupted by the Slytherin snakes team. When Oliver landed he asked, "What do you think your doing here Flint, I've booked the pitch for today?" "Easy there Wood I've got a note!" Marcus Flint said as he handed Oliver the not who unfurled and read:

[I Professor Severus Snape give the Slytherin team permission to use to pitch in order to train their new seeker] he then looked up to see Draco Malfoy in the teams Quidditch uniforms with seeker gloves on.

Upon seeing this the Gryffindor team lands and headed to Woods position it is only when Harry saw Draco that he started to fight the urge to laugh along with Ginny, notice their failed attempts to not laugh Draco started firing off curses which were met by 10 shield charms from Ron, Neville, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Oliver Wood which then bounced back at him but just glancing passed his head. Undeterred it then became a war as both team started to attack and defend though it was finally by Harry who yelled, "Fire-style, Great blaze cannon," he blew the ball of fire in his hand and threw it at the Slytherins who ran but the ball just followed them.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18-Dueling mistakes and Dueling Shows**

The weeks went a hell of a lot more smoothly now with the Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione are now finding a balance between training, studies and just having fun. Though trying to return his fame back Lockhart starts to hold a Dueling Club, after a simulation battle where Snape trounces Lockhart and with him more humiliated he just decides to instruct to use the disarming charm on their opponents, then wanting a demonstration he bring Harry by his choice and Malfoy by Snapes they got up on the stage.

As soon as they were ready Draco yelled, "Everta Staktum," sending blue energy at Harry whom raised his hand and said calmly, "Protego," conjuring a shield charm, after another series of blocked spells from Draco he changed tactics and commanded, "Serpensortia," at that point Harry after a failed attempted by Lockhart commanded, "Incendio Diffindo," as the cobra made a jump at Ginny the flaming cutting hex slicing it in 2 then evaporating. Harry decides its time to finish yells, "Incendio Expelliarmus," burning Draco's wand ending the duel.

Back in the Head student common room Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were very annoyed the albino ferret, started to think of ways to vent their frustration, Ron mentions, "Hey guys lets grab our armor and put on a training show for the students," they all accepted and grabbed their armor and went outside to the courtyard between the pitch armored up and began training, after literally 10 minutes a crowd formed and watched the show.

20 minutes later the show drew the Professors as they watched the training come to a close they saw Phoenix, Wasp, Warpath and Ruinix land and remove their helmets revealing the faces of Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione who then walked to them, then Harry spoke, "Sorry professors, we needed away to vent a little frustration that was building from each of our encounters with Draco Malfoy and this seemed like the perfect solution without it being against the rules," "Very well Mr. Potter, 20 points for dealing with a problem safely and 10 points each for great display," MacGonagall said.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19-Opening of the Chamber**

Feeling refreshed after the 5 non-Draco days since Friday the Golden trio and Ginny walking down the to the hall for lunch when they had flooded a bathroom and had split into the third floor corodore upon further investigation they found Colin Creevey frozen, after checking his vitals Harry said, "He's alive, but looks like he is petrified," though they were happy, they then noticed, something the wall a message reading: [The Chamber of secrets is Opened, enemies of the Heir beware] after the reading that Harry took a cassette out and commanded, "Squawx, go find Professor MacGonagall and give her this message, 'Professor Colin had been attacked on the third floor,'" with that Squawx transformed into a bird and flew off to the staff rooms.

While they waited Harry and Ron were evidence collection charms and Ginny and Hermione were using Cauldrons anti-petrifaction potion on Colin who then sat up in a startled wreck. 10 minutes after they were able to calm down Colin the professors arrived, saw the message on the wall then Madam Pomfrey came over to Colin waved her wand and said, "He appears to had been petrified from something, but I'm guessing thank to a mandrake drought that was administered he'll going to be fine," "Ah good, now professors Ron and I have done a sweep of the place collecting evidence," pausing to hold up a scale they found, then continued, "from further analysis, it comes from a Basilisk," there was a collection of gasps, "now as you know basilisk can kill with a look but there are few methods to escape it is 1) Anti-basilisk glare charms or 2) not look directly at i.e. mirror, lenses or ghost," he finishes.

2 hours later Albus Dumbledore was pacing his study '_What is going on here,_' he thought, '_a basilisk in school,_' worryingly decided to put Harry and his inner circle of friends on the case to find who the heir was, then ensure that the school population had the anti-basilisk glare charms cast on them, and make sure the students are safe.

5 hours later that afternoon had Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were armored up and they began the investigation, they were supervised by a Prefect or Staff member whom were request to take notes of the investigation and help them put a report together which for the students was for extra credit. Percy took first watch and assisted them in evidence analysis making the report then he turned to Harry and said, "Harry is Phoenixes voice translator picking any Parseltounge," "Yeah Percy, but it seems to becoming from everywhere," Harry said in a robotic echo, as he was scanning the different frequencies trying to get bead on the location. As it was getting late and they decide to turn in for the night and go threw the data with fresher eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20-Christmas time is upon**

Christmas holidays were arriving fast and Harry had placed his orders for his presents to his friends, which were a crimson dragonhide jacket, gold dragonhide gloves and navy blue dragonhide boots with silver trimmings for Ron, an account from the bookstore for Hermione and an enchanted golden dragon pendent for Ginny (enchantment are the portlean charms and communications charms allowing her to Harry when threw his ring.) And plane tickets to Egypt for the whole of the Weasley family to see their brother Bill

Harry decided to stay at the Burrow over the Christmas holidays, went there with everyone after returning on the train to London and to pack everything in Ron's room when Molly said, "Harry since you and Ginny are technically married you will be sleeping in Ginny's room," Harry looked surprised and Ginny was looking the same way said, "Mum, are you feeling okay," Molly just nodded, as she received a glare from Ron.

Already used to sleeping one bed Harry and Ginny just placed their trunks on top of each other after getting what they needed out, then went out for tea and tree decorating. After tea they went to bed and slept in each other arm.

Waking up early Harry just decided to watch Ginny sleep and when she began to stir he gave her a kiss that deepened into a snog as she became more awake as time went on, then they were interrupted by a knock on the and Ron's voice, "Harry, Ginny wake up it time for presents," so the reluctantly got up and changed.

After getting changed into their usual black, crimson and gold gear non dragonhide stuff, they went down stairs and sat in a large chair and started to under wrap their gifts as Harry opened his present one being a standard issue Weasley jumper, another been a pair of dragonhide battle robes from the Aurors, a book on more obscure mind arts from Hermione, box of candy from Ron and Potter Family and Weasley Family crest pendent from Ginny.

As his new family was opening their presents from him with varying degrees of excitement when they finally got the tickets Harry was engulfed in family hug.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21-Time for a lot of problems**

After along time not finding anything they decided on a new approach, just keep going threw as if it is a normal i.e. go to classes and have fun, but keep an eye out for any suspicious behavior. 3 weeks of nothing and the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin came close.

As the started playing an extremely biased announcer commentating the game, Harry was in heaven with slowly turn hell as Bludger kept homing in on him like a missile, although unable to hit him the thing just won't leave him alone at all. Until finally the snitch was in Harry's sights and as he was flying at it with an outstretched hand, the Bludger got lucky, slammed into his arm with a resounding crack then he changed hands, caught the snitch and ended the game.

At this time Lockhart came reading himself to heal Harry arm, when he was interrupted by Harry saying, "Put that wand anywhere near me, it will be snapped and burnt," as he raise his good arm and muttered, "Calcisus Repairo," which completely reknitted the bones together and now Harry only needed to check his arm for nerve damage, "Now if you'd excuse me, I'm going to Madam Pomfrey to have my arm checked for nerve damage," he said, as he walked off.

Walking into the Hospital wing Harry finds the school matron and asked, "Morning Madam Pomfrey," she turned and saw him so he continued, "I just came the pitch, where a Bludger almost took my arm off, though I studied and can execute healing charms, I would like to have my arm checked for nerve damage," she smiles at him as she directs him to a seat, Harry sits down and raise the arm in question, then she performs basic wand movements and said, "Mr. Potter you good at getting it earlier and there is no damage," he nodded gratefully then said, "You Lockhart was thinking trying to heal my, but I know that there is nothing but mush between his ears and I believe he'd just make it worse than is was," Madam Pomfrey frowned this new professor is an incompetent twit and the sooner everyone realize the saner everyone will be.

As Harry was leaving the nurses office he heard a scream, at that point Harry went full pelt to in the direct of the screams, only to find a message on the wall reading:

[Romilda Vane's skeleton will lie in the chamber forever] '_Ginny someone has been taken into the chamber,_' he sent, '_Love don't panic, we'll save them,_' she sent back, having all read figured out the death cause by this monster a student named Myrtle and decided to asked her where she died.

After joining up with his friends, Harry explains his plans and then they went to grab Phoenix, Wasp, Warpath and Ruinix, together they placed their wands into the slot which activates the armor, Harry commands, "Phoenix blaze and swoop," as it unfurls and wraps around him, Ron calls, "Warpath blast and defend," the it does the same, Ginny yells, "Wasp sting and protect," then it did the same, Hermione shouts, "Ruinix Ward and Seal," it then does the same.

After armoring up they went to Dumbledore's office to inform him of their suspicions concerning the clamber entrance and how the first victim was, as they could just travel their armors elemental abilities and flashed out their location.

Albus was pacing around his office worried about the student in the chambers safety where a ball of fire, a twister of wind, pillar of light and smog of smoke appeared, depositing Phoenix, Wasp, Warpath and Ruinix once they collected themselves Phoenix mechanical voice sounded, "Professor Dumbledore, we believe we found the location of the Chamber of Secrets and how it is opened," "How and where is it?" Albus said, Wasp mechanical voice answered, "Moaning Myrtles Bathroom and it is opened by Parseltounge," "Go and get her out alive hopefully," he said as they vanished with their elements.

Reappearing in the said bathroom, Harry sets his voice synthesizer to Parseltounge and hisses, "Open" in which a sink open into a hole, after a few seconds they flew down at lightspeeds and reached the bottom.

As they were flying they all activated their armors anti-basilisk glare charms, then flew into an alcove with serpent statues and a medusa statue and at the back. After getting their bearings they the collapsed form a Romilda Vale, they ran at her but were stopped by a boy who hissed, "Come servant of Slytherin lay waste to these mortals," just then a basilisk entered from medusa's month and started to fight.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22-fighting and revelations**

As the battle ensued Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron were fighting with the "Incendio Reducto" "Bio Reducto" "Lumos Reducto" and "Aero Reducto" as they were all shouting and caused extreme damage as each glanced the hide of the snake and that when the boy called, "I Tom Malvolo Riddle here by now known The Dark Lord Voldemort with be reborn out of the life force of the silly little girl who wrote in it and cleanse this hollowed place for all purebloods," then he hissed, "Kill then quickly and lets move on," as the snake reared for another attack, but this time they were ready as they casted a wide variety of charms and hexes.

As soon as the basilisk was killed Harry notice some thing about Toms aura as if he sense it before, then he finally place at time he was cleanse of all blocks and soul fragments. But when he saw it connected to the daily on the floor 2 feet from Romilda Harry raised his hand and commanded, "Incendio Erataco," the a ball of black fire ejected from his hand advancing on the book, which then exploded in screams of agony.

2 hours later Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione return to the headmasters to debrief what happened, after they were finished Harry, "Professor the dairy seemed to have been giving of an aura of a soul fragment I know I once one such a fragment with in me which was cleansed once I put a on the Head of the house of Potter rings," showing the ring to Dumbledore who frowned and said that he'd look into it.


End file.
